


The Sith Pet

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Electrocution, Force Choking (Star Wars), Jedi!Kakashi, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sith!Obito, Smut, Top Uchiha Obito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: Kakashi snuck into the enemy's battleship to free his captured students. He was forced to face the ghost from his past, however, unable to leave himself.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 21
Kudos: 138





	The Sith Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chordsofsteel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chordsofsteel/gifts).



> This is a commissioned work!  
> I'd say you don't have to be completely familiar with the Star Wars universe to enjoy the fic ;) Jedi are good, Sith are bad <'D

“M-master Kakashi, you can’t be serious about this-” Naruto refused to move from the cell as he’d heard the Jedi Master’s plan.

“I’ve already snuck onto this battleship to get the three of you out,” Kakashi sighed and grabbed the blonde student’s sleeve to drag him out of the confinement.

“This sounds like a suicidal mission,” Sasuke scoffed but didn’t put up much resistance. Sakura was only glancing at Kakashi with unsure eyes.

“I told you, I’ll be fine. I’ve gotten out of much more dangerous situations.” The silver-haired Jedi waved his hand after pushing his three students to move. “Now, go. The escape pods aren’t too far away from here.”

He grabbed his lightsaber, holding the base of the device in one hand at ready. Although he’d made sure the road is clear, there could still be some droids patrolling the corridors. 

Saving Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura was his priority. Ever since the new Sith Lord had arisen, a war had broken out. Jedi were targeted the most, the enemy’s fleet killing anyone Force-sensitive they’d come across. Which made it even more peculiar that for some reason his three students had been spared so far. 

A part of Kakashi knew the reason why. He swallowed nervously and closed his eyes, trying to sense the presences on the ship. The person he was anxious about the most was still absent and the Jedi hoped it was simply a mistake on the part of the droids or the Sith Lord’s sick wish to kill the three rookies himself. 

“Master…?” Sakura’s worried tone made Kakashi open his eyes. He felt a droplet of sweat run down his face and he just shook his head, giving her a light smile.

“Don’t stop,” he whispered. “I was just checking if anyone’s following us.” 

He couldn’t spare any more thoughts on his theories about the identity of the new Sith Lord. He called himself Darth Kamui and no one knew his real face. Kakashi hadn’t faced him in a battle yet and hoped he’d never. He already felt a Force tug whenever his mind drifted towards the enemy. Something inside of him screamed he knew his real name and he pushed that hope away once again.

He was a Jedi Master and he couldn’t get fear get to him. He’d already made the mistake of letting his feelings take over his heart once before. All that mattered now was keeping his students safe so they might become full-fledged Jedi soon. The Jedi Order was losing their best people in the war. 

They managed to sneak past an intersection where Kakashi noticed two droids walking in the distance. They were almost at the part of the ship with emergency pods, so he thought he could let his guard down a little. But to his demise, Naruto, his most unpredictable student, slipped and hit the lockers to the side.

“Naruto, you idiot!” Sakura hissed a little too loudly to Kakashi’s liking. Almost immediately they heard the guards approach in hurry. 

“Run!” Kakashi ordered, not bothering to whisper anymore. He still made sure to stay behind in case the droids would fire the blasters. 

The four of them ran into the escape pods room unscathed, although guards were approaching. The silver-haired Jedi pushed the students towards the nearest pod, shoving them inside. 

“Do you remember the coordinates to the-” he started, but then shook his head. He leaned inside as Sasuke and Naruto tried to adjust into sitting positions and punched the numbers into the control panel. 

“Wait, Master Kakashi, what about you?!” The blonde kid shouted as Kakashi grabbed the doors and began closing them without stepping inside.

“I have to make sure they don’t shoot you down.” 

“Master, you can’t stay behind-!”

The Jedi Master just sighed and shut the door. The airlock hissed, making sure the pod was secured and Kakashi punched the eject button. He knew the kids would try to open it and drag him inside. They were truly kind and they cared about him just as much as he cared about them. 

He heard muffled shouts as the mechanical arms holding the escape pod in place began unlatching. Whirring could be heard from behind the pod, opening the way into the vast space. Kakashi gave his students one last wave and saw their faces glued to the protective glass, their expressions filled with worry and even fear.

If he could still talk to them, he’d surely tell them a true Jedi does not let fear into his heart. But all he could do was turn around and activate the lightsaber as three blasters were directed at him. He deflected the shots, returning some of them towards the droids. One managed to hit, disabling the machine and he ran towards the rest. With little effort, soon they were all cut in half, the steel parts sizzling at the spots his lightsaber cut. 

The weapon glowed with light blue as Kakashi breathed out. The escape pod went unnoticed as the droids couldn’t inform the main operating room. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto would be safe and that was all that mattered. The Jedi looked back at the escape pods, knowing he could just leave the enemy’s battleship now. 

He blamed his attachment to his own ship and directed his steps towards the landing dock he’d left it at. Kakashi knew perfectly well flying away meant another battle with the guards, this time both mechanical and human. He’d already caused quite a ruckus landing and they’d be anticipating his return. 

As he walked down the narrow corridors, avoiding the usual patrol routes, he heard more and more running the closer he was to the landing dock. The commotion seemed a little unusual, all the necessary troops should already be gathered there. He got the answer to his question soon enough as he hid among a few cargo boxes once he was out in the open.

“Lord Darth Kamui is returning, open the dock wider!” 

“What about the Jedi’s ship-”

“I-I’m not informing him about that.”

Kakashi felt a cold shiver run down his spine. If even his subordinates were afraid, Darth Kamui had to be a truly merciless person. And if he’d learn of Kakashi’s presence, he’d certainly make sure he wouldn’t be able to leave the battleship.

He watched from his hiding spot as the dock began moving downwards, the entrance becoming wider to let in a bigger spacecraft. The fully black ship was hanging mid-space outside, red lights adorning its sides. Kakashi judged around ten people were required to fly such a vehicle. Wherever the Sith Lord was returning from, he could’ve easily brought captives. 

The floor shook as the ship landed, the noise of its solar engines drowning out any other sound in the landing dock. Soon they were powered down and the underside of the spacecraft lowered to form a platform people could walk down. 

The first person to step out was the black-clad figure, his robe fully covering his body. Only the orange mask with black marks could be seen and a few strands of long, equally dark hair. 

Three soldiers and one of the battleship’s commanders approached the Sith Lord, talking about something Kakashi couldn’t hear. He was too busy studying Darth Kamui’s figure, almost leaning out of his hiding spot. His gaze didn’t go unnoticed, however. The Sith raised his hand to stop the commander from talking and whipped his head around to look directly at where the Jedi was concealed.

Kakashi curled up in the shadows and felt his heart beat faster. He’d almost made a rookie mistake that would’ve ended with him being killed. Though as soon as he heard Darth Kamui speak louder, he knew he’d screwed up.

“Did something happen while I was gone? You know, some _intruders_ perhaps?” His voice was a little hoarse.

The Jedi didn’t hear the response the Sith had got. He knew this was one fight he could not start, at least not there. His students were waiting for him. He’d fight the Sith Lord some other day, better equipped and ready. 

Kakashi crawled back to the narrow maintenance corridors, trying to figure out the shortest route towards his ship. He could still take advantage of the fact most troops were gathered in the main landing dock. He couldn’t run to not make noise but his steps were fast. His blood felt cold just from seeing eye-to-eye with the Sith Lord for that split second. He couldn’t get scared. His students needed him.

The silver-haired Jedi felt relieved to see just a few guards walking around the smaller dock. His ship looked unharmed, too. He walked into the open and as the soldiers shouted, he outstretched the free hand towards one of them, sending him flying to the wall with Force. It was enough to knock him out and while the others aimed their weapons at Kakashi to fire, the Jedi Master shielded himself with the lightsaber. 

Once they were all knocked out, he walked towards the ship. He grabbed onto the handle of the door on the side to open it, but as soon as the lock hissed and slowly began lifting the door, it was shut close. 

Kakashi jumped away, feeling the use of Force. He frowned and turned towards the entrance to the battleship from the dock.

A gloved hand was stretched out towards him, fingers curled like claws. In the other hand, Kakashi saw a bright red lightsaber, its tip touching the floor and burning the tiles.

“So there you are…” The Sith scoffed with a hint of amusement. “Thought you could escape me?”

“Who says I wanted to escape?” Kakashi fixed his grip on the handle of his own weapon, now two hands holding it. “Maybe I wanted to lure you out here.”

“Oh, am I the one who got lured out, Jedi?” Darth Kamui chuckled dangerously. “Or perhaps it was you who fell into my trap, rushing to the rescue of his precious students?”

The Sith Lord reached under his cape and Kakashi bit on his bottom lip as another red lightsaber was activated. The fight would be much harder than he’d anticipated. 

“You’re a coward. What did the Jedi Order ever do to you, that you’re slaughtering us like pigs?!”

“You know perfectly well what they did, _Kakashi_.”

The Sith were supposed to be the ones who couldn’t control their emotions. But at the moment, Kakashi was the one who sounded emotional, while Darth Kamui gave him calm, mocking answers.

“I don’t,” he lied, he knew he lied. But Kakashi didn’t want to acknowledge that part of him who felt the connection, who understood the pain and rage hidden under the mask. “I don’t know what kind of a coward is hiding behind that mask.”

“So you want to do this the hard way? Fine,” the Sith snarled and swirled the lightsabers in his hands. 

He was the first to rush towards Kakashi, holding the sabres together to strike in one wide sweep. The Jedi barely managed to block the attack, his feet sliding against the floor as Darth Kamui kept pushing. Kakashi ended up jumping into the air and landed behind the Sith. The masked enemy wasn’t too phased about that and swung one hand just for his lightsaber to meet Kakashi’s and sparks went flying.

“Even if you manage to kill me here, my students are safe,” the silver-haired Jedi narrowed his eyes when their gazes met for a moment. He caught a glimpse of the bright yellow iris through the hole in the other’s mask. 

It wasn’t hatred he saw. But some other feeling that made Kakashi’s stomach turn with uneasiness. He could almost call it curiosity or even desire. 

“Why kill you when I can make use of you?” The Sith sounded like he was grinning behind the mask. “Such a skilled Jedi would make a great… pet.”

“You sick bastard.” the silver-haired man grimaced as he deflected another attack. 

He couldn’t will his body to go on the offence, mostly defending himself. His hands shook a little and Kakashi wished he could just see his opponent as an enemy and nothing else. But the memories were unforgiving, and now that they were so close, the connection even stronger. 

The entire dock was filled with the sounds of the lightsabers hitting one another, of the grunts of two men engrossed in the fight. Red clashed with blue and the sparks illuminated the black and grey robes. 

Kakashi knew he had no chance to win in hand-to-hand combat like that. He put some distance between them and tried to push Darth Kamui away with Force to gain enough time to get into his ship. The fight could wait for another day.

But the Sith read through his movements and extended his arm at the same time, tossing one lightsaber aside. As it hit the floor, they both were pushed by the Force, though neither losing his balance. 

“I told you, you’re not getting away,” the Sith Lord said through gritted teeth and Kakashi’s eyes widened when he saw white sparks form on tips of his opponent’s fingers. 

It was an attack he couldn’t protect himself from. The lightning that shot out from Darth Kamui’s hand ignored the lightsaber and hit Kakashi’s body directly. The Jedi screamed in pain, the shocks coursing through him and making every muscle convulse helplessly. 

The lightsaber fell out of his grasp, the light blade disappearing. Kakashi dropped to his knees, wheezing loudly as the lightning stopped. His fingers twitched too much, he couldn’t control the Force at all. He could only look at the powered off weapon hopelessly. 

It spun two times on the tiles before taking off the floor, flying right into Darth Kamui’s hand. Kakashi searched for the other lightsaber that the Sith had discarded but he couldn’t see it anymore. He tightened his hands into fists, taking a shaky breath. He had to regain full control of his body, he couldn’t lose.

“You look pathetic.” The Sith Lord was slowly approaching him, chucking quietly. “Just give up, Kakashi.”

“Never,” The Jedi Master muttered and gathered enough strength to push himself off the floor. But the efforts proved to be futile in the end.

His entire body slammed against the ground, an invisible hold closing in on his throat. Kakashi let out a choked sound, losing the air to breathe. The Force grip was too strong to release on his own, making him writhe on the floor.

“What was that?” Darth Kamui stood over him and simply laughed, a quiet but sickening giggle.

Kakashi couldn’t answer, his vision was slowly blacking out. He needed to breathe, he didn’t want to end like this-

And then, the Force hold subdued. But only for a boot to stomp on the Jedi’s back and for the Sith to bask in his victory.

“Go to sleep, you mutt.”

Kakashi screamed when the lightning electrocuted him again, this time not stopping until he blacked out.

* * *

The silver-haired Jedi came to with his arms high up above his head. His legs were pushed apart, held down by the same power that shackled his wrists. He could barely move his body, the muscles sore from the electrocution.

Kakashi’s eyes fell on the figure standing in front of him. The orange mask was still in place, making the Sith’s expressions unreadable. Though the Jedi wasn’t sure if he wanted to see the sickening smile as he’d had his captive now.

“Oh, my new pet is awake already?” Darth Kamui’s voice was the only hint to his intentions and Kakashi wished it wouldn’t sound so satisfied.

“Not your pet,” he mumbled in response. His head hurt so much it felt like it had been split open. Kakashi was somewhat thankful for the dim light in the room, seeing a few diodes here and there stung his eyes already.

“Don’t worry, you won’t leave this room before you admit you are my good, obedient pet.”

The silver-haired man closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the mask anymore. It felt wrong. All of it felt wrong. 

“Just kill me,” he whispered. With him so close, it was hard not to remember running his hands through that black hair once it had been shorter, seeing the wonderful gleam of hope in those once red, not yellow eyes. And the memories hurt too much.

“Kakashi, don’t you see it?” The Sith spoke quietly too. “This is what the Order has made you think - it’s better to just die at the hands of the enemy. But you know I’m not your enemy, right? I just want you to see you’ll be better off by my side.”

“How would I be better- Nnngh!” 

A hand palming his crotch caught him by surprise. Kakashi jerked in the binds, though they didn’t allow him enough movement to get away from the touch. He felt his abdomen tense up as the fingers pressed against his balls through the cloth.

“Like this,” Darth Kamui chuckled. “I know you enjoy it.”

“N-no, s...stop…” The silver-haired man whined when his cock began hardening in his underwear. The warmth was radiating from the lower parts of his body.

“Your body is telling me to keep going.” The Sith continued the teasing, now squeezing the bulge in Kakashi’s pants. “This isn’t the first time you’ve enjoyed this kind of touch, either.”

The Jedi closed his eyes and threw his head back, biting his lip to stop a moan. He didn’t want to give into this. It went against the Order’s teachings, he should remain calm… But those thoughts were too weak. He lacked the will to fight the Sith Lord. 

“I-I won’t… I won’t make that m...mist… nngh…!”

Suddenly Darth Kamui stopped touching him, taking a step back. Kakashi felt the atmosphere change and noticed the Sith’s yellow eye glow brighter behind the mask. He was reminded just how dangerous and different the Dark Side of the Force was, watching his body tense up.

“Mistake?” Darth Kamui snarled in a surge of anger. His hands flew to his sides and in a split second, the room became brighter with a crimson glow of two lightsabers. “You…”

The Jedi remained calm, not letting fear show on his face. But having his arms and legs restricted while the enemy held weapons made his stomach churn with anxiety. He saw the Sith Lord’s grip tighten just to lash out his fury.

“You’re calling our love a mistake?!” The Sith roared and swung his arms, the very tips of his lightsabers slashing at Kakashi’s stomach, cutting the fabric and burning his skin. 

The Jedi hissed in pain, feeling two cuts appear on his flesh forming a cross mark. He’d expected to be cut in half with how furious Darth Kamui was. But even in such anger, he made sure not to kill him just yet. 

The Sith stood there, breathing heavily, trying to calm down. But the aura of the room changed too much and Kakashi knew he was truly facing someone who’d completely succumbed to the Dark Side. Yet his heart simply ached for the man, now so cruelly reminded that he’d loved him. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything. 

At first, Darth Kamui didn’t say anything else either. The constant hum of his weapons filled the room along with his deep breaths. He wasn’t even looking at his captive, face turned to the floor. When he raised his gaze to Kakashi again, his tone changed completely.

“F-fuck!” He cursed with anger that wasn’t directed at the silver-haired Jedi anymore. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this!” 

Contrary to what the Jedi was expecting, Darth Kamui disabled his weapons and took two steps forward to stand right in front of him, close enough so they were almost touching. Kakashi could feel the distress oozing off him.

“It’s… okay, it’s okay…” The Sith Lord grazed Kakashi’s face with his fingers once the lightsabers had been dropped off. “I’m going to fix this… I’m going to fix you.”

His hand slid down to the Jedi’s torn robes, touching the fresh wounds lightly. Not wanting to cause any more pain, he stopped his fingers at Kakashi’s chest.

“I know it’s not your fault, it’s those foolish Jedi teachings talking through you…” The Sith’s digits bumped into the silver-haired man’s nipples, flicking the buds and making him bite back a whimper. “It was never wrong… And you know it, don’t you?”

Darth Kamui began undoing Kakashi’s belt. The linen pants slid off easily, exposing his legs and leaving his bottom half in just the underwear.

“They’re not fool-! Agh!” The Jedi couldn’t finish a single sentence now that the gloved hand made its way into his underwear. 

The fingers caressed along the hardening length and Kakashi shook his head, making sure to hold in any sort of noises indicating pleasure. He had to convince himself he didn’t want this, he wouldn’t enjoy it.

But Darth Kamui knew what he was doing. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft and slowly stroked it into full hardness. Kakashi’s cock strained the remaining garment and a wet spot began forming on the fabric.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” The Sith was amused by the silver-haired Jedi’s efforts to resist the pleasure. “Just say it does. I’ll reward you for admitting it.”

The hand on Kakashi’s dick sped up its movement, now stroking him at a faster pace. The Jedi kept his eyes closed but tiny sounds were escaping him, whimpers and breathy moans. He wasn’t trying to lean away from the touch anymore either. He was quickly worked into the brink of an orgasm, his cock throbbing in the Sith’s hand. 

But he wasn’t allowed to cum just yet, the masked man’s fingers halting their movements suddenly.

“Do you think I’ll let you cum just like that?” Darth Kamui cackled slyly. “The reward will come only after I hear what I want you to say.”

Kakashi opened his eyes lightly to shoot him a frustrated look. The Sith Lord didn’t care, simply sliding the underwear off him. Now that the Jedi’s cock was fully in sight, he teased the balls with two fingers again, simply watching the member throb with need Kakashi didn’t want to vocalise yet.

“I’m waiting, Kakashi.”

After a while the warmth of his glove was back around the silver-haired man’s shaft, pumping it at the same fast pace that would drive him towards an orgasm. But as the Jedi kept resisting, only whining quietly when the pleasure was taking over him, the Sith stopped again. Kakashi let out a broken sob, his cock twitching for release. 

“You’re so stubborn, even though you know you’re not getting out of here,’ Darth Kamui sounded a bit disappointed. “I promise I’ll reward you very well for becoming my good pet. Just stop with the pointless protesting.”

“N-never…!” Kakashi managed to utter a word, though his voice was already strained. He felt tears sting his eyes, knowing perfectly well the identity of the man before him. His body craved him once more but he had to resist the urges. They were enemies now and what had happened in the past had to be forgotten.

But even Kakashi could barely hold onto the Jedi Masters’ teachings at that point. The last time he’d seen that face was years ago, and they’d been still full of hope back then… Even as his partner had sacrificed his own life to save Kakashi’s and had been pronounced dead, with no one even trying to rescue him. The silver-haired man wished to understand just what had happened to drive him to the Dark Side. What cruel fate drove them both to the current situation.

Kakashi’s entire body shuddered when he was worked to orgasm for the third time and denied it once more. He couldn’t take it anymore, a tear of frustration running down his face as he closed his eyes.

“O-Obito…” He whispered the name that had been hanging on the tip of his tongue for too long. “Obito, p-please stop-!”

He was cut off by his throat closing in, the Force suddenly gripping his neck and squeezing his windpipe. He could only let out strangled sounds, struggling for air to breathe.

“I’m not Obito anymore,” the Sith calling himself Darth Kamui growled in a low, warning tone. “Call me your Master, Kakashi, if you want to beg like a pathetic mutt.”

The sudden change of tone caught the Jedi by surprise and his eyes widened, staring at the man in front of him. His vision darkened from the lack of air but he was eventually released and he gasped heavily, swallowing as much air as he could. 

“I see a simple, gentle approach won’t work with you,” Obito let out a frustrating sigh and reached for his mask. “It’s fine, your training sessions will just take a little longer than I’d anticipated.”

The Sith Lord revealed his face and Kakashi saw the aftermath of the accident from years ago for the first time. He’d only seen Obito disappear under the falling debris of a collapsing abandoned temple. The rocks had mangled the right side of his face, scarring it beyond repair. The once gentle, dark eyes now glowed with vicious yellow so characteristic for a Sith taken over by the Dark Side. 

“Is this what you wanted to see?” Obito sneered. “Perhaps it will motivate you into obedience more.”

The silver-haired Jedi couldn’t find any words, his lips trembling as he was faced with the truth. Deep down he’d always known it, he felt it. He and Obito had a connection through the Force unlike any other. He’d always known the new Sith Lord was his long gone, presumed dead lover. But he’d refused to acknowledge it, cowardly running away from the truth and turning his eyes away from the heartache. 

Obito was there, and he was alive and brimming with hatred for the Jedi Order now. He didn’t care what effect revealing his face had on his captive. He took Kakashi’s cock into his hand once more, now not bothering with a slow, starting pace. He moved his fingers quickly, drawing a surprised moan out of the silver-haired man.

“I have other ways to make you beg,” the Sith hissed quietly. “Now cum, cum for me Kakashi.”

Just a few strokes later the Jedi was cumming, his cock spurting out ropes of white. He was milked throughout the orgasm, Obito drawing every single drop of seed out of him. He kept pumping his member even after it was spent, making Kakashi whine loudly and shudder from sensitivity. 

The silver-haired man was moaning with each breath, trying to get his thoughts together. He was confused and upset but also blissful, the orgasm giving him the sense of pleasure he hadn’t felt in so long. Kakashi’s cock hung limply between his shaking legs and he was thankful for being held up by the restraints, otherwise, he’d have fallen to the floor.

“It felt so good, didn’t it? Go on, tell me how good I made you feel.”

The Jedi Master gritted his teeth and had his gaze directed at the floor. His face was flushed from shame and arousal. It had felt good, too good. But he had to stay true to the Order, he couldn’t give in…

A hand was on his chin, forcing him to look up. Kakashi’s steely grey eyes met the bright yellow ones. Obito’s gaze was displeased. He demanded an answer. 

“This is your last chance to say it on your own. I will hear it from your lips soon enough. But how much it’ll hurt only depends on you, Kakashi.”

The Sith’s voice was laced with threats but the Jedi’s resolve remained unfaltering. 

“I’m not scared of pain,” he croaked out, his voice strained after the orgasm. The words leaving his mouth were slurred, his mind trying to catch up. “I-I won’t… succumb to the Dark Side.”

“Such brave words,” Obito scoffed with a smirk. “Maybe I should’ve edged you for longer.”

The Sith Lord groped Kakashi’s ass with both of his hands, smearing a bit of the silver-haired man’s cum over the skin. His fingers teased near the hole, although not touching the rim just yet. He simply kneaded the flesh and let out a satisfied hum. Kakashi just let out a shaky breath, biting back any sort of a whimper.

“Corrupting you will be so wonderful, so delicious…” A grin spread over his face and Obito stepped away from his captive to place one hand on the control panel of the locks holding Kakashi up. He knew perfectly well the Jedi was sapped of his strength, for now, watching his chest jump up and down with heavy breaths.

Kakashi’s hands were released and he fell to his knees without any resistance. His gaze was directed at the floor once more, avoiding the Sith’s eyes. He saw the black boots in front of him, Obito towering over him in triumph. The Jedi felt resigned, fully at mercy of the one he had once loved. Despite only half of his body being naked, he felt more exposed, almost defiled by the hungry stare from above.

Then he felt a hand on top of his head, the fingers resting among his silver locks. Unsure of what was coming next, Kakashi stayed still. But something felt off, the tips of Obito’s digits buzzed strangely against his scalp and the memory of being electrocuted during the fight flashed through his mind.

The Jedi tensed up, awaiting another shock, thinking that must’ve been the Sith’s promise of hurt. However, he just heard Obito chuckle.

“Anything else you’d like to say, Kakashi? Or are you ready to become my pet?”

Kakashi didn’t respond. He didn’t dare to waste any more words on him. He had to prepare, to not collapse under the pain. He knew that was how the Sith were born - out of hatred, at their vulnerable moments, when they were hurt and exposed. The silver-haired Jedi swore he wouldn’t become one of them. 

“I see you know to wait for your Master’s treat quietly. Good boy,” he laughed, mocking Kakashi’s posture. He pressed his hand down the Jedi’s head harder and then waited for a moment.

And then Kakashi felt it. A surge of Force running through him, igniting every nerve in his body. But it wasn’t the same lightning meant to immobilise him, make his insides burn. It focused on his brain, wrapping its black tendrils around his every thought, emotion and memory. He wanted to scream and get away but he was unable to control himself. It was like he was just a doll and the foreign, dark Force coiled around him to form strings meant to manipulate him against his fading will.

It slowly took everything away, locking away the memories of Kakashi’s training as a Jedi, of the countless missions he’d taken part in. Fear spiked up in his chest and with everything he still had, the silver-haired man struggled against its control. It wanted to overwrite his feelings, his needs and wants. He felt nothing but pure, wild lust, primal desire clawing at his heart, howling to drown out everything else. 

Kakashi couldn’t think at all. He just fought against it, driven with anxiety. He didn’t remember why anymore but the fear was enough for him to put up as much resistance as he could. But it wasn’t enough, it was a losing battle against Obito’s sheer power. 

Everything was fading away and Kakashi’s mind was filled with Obito, just Obito. His body was hot just thinking about the dark-haired Sith Lord. His mouth watered, and he swallowed the saliva as his tongue began tracing his lips, wanting to taste his new Master…

The Jedi closed his eyes and let out a strangled noise. Those weren’t his thoughts, they felt intruding, alien… but not wrong. Kakashi felt terrified at the realisation, at how easily lust could cloud his mind. He didn’t want to give on but it just felt too easy to forget, to let it overtake him. Resisting became harder and harder with each passing moment.

“What’s wrong, Kakashi?” He heard Obito’s voice through the haze. It sounded distant and amused. “Just relax. Let me show you who you truly should serve. It’ll be so much easier, you’ll see…”

The Jedi felt every part of his body agree with the Sith’s words. The heat was rising and his skin itched for touch, his fingers twitched to reach for his Master-

Kakashi wanted to shake it off, although not remembering just why he should fight. He was doubting himself, unable to find the reasons for resistance. He just had to, he knew those were his remaining thoughts. Everything else wasn’t his, the carnal desires were intruders that his mind slowly accepted. But they felt so… good. So welcome, easing his worries, giving him a purpose that would leave him in bliss. 

The hand in his hair started moving, gently caressing his silver locks. Kakashi sighed, feeling the pleasant sensation with each movement of the gloved digits against his scalp. Something at the back of his mind tried shouting that it shouldn’t make him happy. But it was too far away for him to acknowledge it. 

“Look at me,” Obito cooed.

The Jedi followed the order and lifted his head, shifting his gaze from the floor to the Sith’s face. Obito’s lips were twisted in a sneer, his eyes narrowed, hiding the burning desire. Kakashi’s eyes glistened with similar lustful need, just seeing his Master’s face made the burning inside his heart stronger. 

“You already look so good, exactly like I’d imagined you as my pet. On your knees, looking up at your Master with glassy, needy eyes. Would you like your reward now?”

The silver-haired Jedi shuddered as he heard Obito describe him. He should’ve been ashamed of it but all he felt was a weird joy, adding to his arousal. He barely stopped his head from nodding wildly, though it moved up and down once against his will anyway. 

The Sith Lord chuckled quietly and parted the front of his robes to reach for the belt. He quickly undid it and a moment later Kakashi was presented with a cock in front of his face.

“You want to taste this, don’t you?” Obito guided the Jedi’s head towards his member so that his lips were touching the tip. “Go on, my pet. Lick.”

Kakashi wondered if he should feel repulsed but the thought was pushed aside just a second later. He felt his mouth water again once the thick scent of the Sith’s cock entered his nostrils. His hands trembled, reaching up to take the shaft into his fingers. His Master-- Obito watched him closely, waiting for the Jedi to do what he was supposed to do.

The silver-haired man parted his lips slightly and extended his tongue to touch the slit, salty taste immediately on his taste buds. He let out a shaky breath, the wanton need to get more of the taste filling him up. Kakashi wanted to serve his Master--

He closed his eyes and retracted his tongue for a while, groaning as he had another moment of clarity. It wasn’t his doing, he refused to think of Obito as “Master”. But the Sith urged him with a push, and the head of Obito’s cock was in Kakashi’s mouth. His head was emptied of any thoughts of resistance again. 

The Jedi flattened his tongue against the tip of Obito’s cock, and sucked on it gently. As he swallowed the saliva that was salty from mixing with the taste of the Sith Lord’s member, he felt another pleasant shudder run through his body.

“Aren’t you eager to take it whole,” Obito laughed. “But I believe I told you to just lick, you’ll get the full treat soon.”

Kakashi felt the pressure at the back of his head subdue and he could move away so the Sith’s cock was out of his mouth. He eagerly licked the tip, feeling the length throb and slowly grow into full hardness in his hold. The more he tasted with his tongue, the more pleasure he felt inside of him. 

“Good boy, that’s it. Please your Master.”

The silver-haired man moaned softly at the praise. His cock twitched when he heard that and he licked down the entire shaft, wanting to earn more of it. Everything else was slowly forgotten, all that mattered was pleasing Obito- pleasing his Master.

“You’re doing so well. You want it so badly, don’t you?” The Sith played with Kakashi’s hair. “Tell me you want it.”

“Y-yes,” Kakashi whispered, swallowing down a whimper. “I want your cock.”

“You’re so good to me. You can take it into your mouth now.”

He opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the tip at first, giving it a testing suck. More of the salty taste of Obito’s precum coated his tongue and Kakashi knew he wanted more. Relaxing his jaw, he took more and more of the length, until he felt the head poke at the back of his throat.

Tears stung his eyes and he felt like there was something wrong about it, as if he should’ve been saying no. But every part of him felt good, he just wanted to be praised. He wanted to hear his Master tell him he’s doing well. Kakashi couldn’t even recall how it’d ended up there, in front of the Sith Lord, on his knees, sucking on his cock. Yet he felt it was his place, he wanted to be there. 

“Fuck,” Obito breathed out. “So good. You look wonderful down there, Kakashi. A perfect pet sucking your Master off so well.”

The silver-haired man moaned around the cock and hollowed his cheeks, swallowing the excessive saliva. His member was back to full hardness again, without being touched. He knew he could cum just from pleasing his Master, all he needed were the words of praise and the taste of his Master’s cock.

He began bobbing his head up and down, his lips sliding along the shaft rhythmically. Through the half-lidded eyes, he could barely see, tears blurring his vision too much. But he didn’t need to see, he just needed the taste, the touch and the smell. Every time his tongue felt a vein popping up on his Master’s member, he wanted to suck on that spot, lick it and hear his Master’s words. 

He could feel himself getting so close to orgasm as if he’d been the one receiving a blowjob. His cock throbbed with every second more and more, leaking out precum continuously. He was whimpering, speeding up his movements, chasing his release. But as he was almost on the edge, he felt a tight squeeze on the base of his cock, stopping him from releasing. 

“Not yet,” he heard his Master’s voice, heavy with arousal. “Make your Master cum first, pet.”

He sobbed, the sound muffled by the member in his mouth. But he obeyed, feeling more warmth spread in his abdomen from the Force grip, pouring more and more of the Dark Side’s influence into him. His body was on fire from the arousal, unable to take it anymore. He needed it, he needed more of everything. 

And then his Master was cumming, shooting out his load down his throat. He hungrily swallowed it all, like the pet he was. He knew that was what his Master wanted from him. The taste of the white fluid overtook all his senses and his thighs trembled, the feeling akin to orgasm spreading throughout him.

“Oh, you’re so fucking good,” his Master half-moaned. “I didn’t even have to tell you to swallow, you did it yourself. Such a good boy you are, Kakashi.”

He made a confused sound as his Master pulled him off his spent cock. He just coughed once, his throat feeling sore from pushing the shaft in and out. 

“K… Kakashi?” He asked, unable to remember anything. All he felt was the lust, pure lust and desire and want and need for his Master. His mind was emptied of all memories, too focused on the man in front of him.

“Yes, Kakashi, you’re my pet. My lovely, obedient, good pet.” 

When his Master started scratching his head, Kakashi slowly remembered. Two names came back to him and things made perfect sense.

“R… Right… I-I’m Kakashi… I’m my Master’s pet…” He mewled as he felt his cock twitch again, his orgasm held back by the Force. He was there to just serve his Sith Lord, his Master.

“See how good it feels to give in to the pleasure?” The silver-haired man only nodded in response. His Master - Obito, something told him the name again - looked satisfied with his reactions. “Won’t you please your Master even more?”

Kakashi let out a tiny whine, he shuddered all over and swallowed dryly. The thought of taking the Sith Lord’s cock in him was making him feel hot. Obito beckoned him to get up and his body followed the order. He hadn’t been aware of a bed at the back of the chamber until he turned around and his Master gently pushed him towards it.

“Now… What would you like to do for me?” Obito was the first one to sit down on the mattress once he’d taken off his clothes and let them fall to the floor. 

His tanned skin was perfect, the chiselled muscles made Kakashi’s mouth water. The dark hair that fell in cascades over his broad shoulders framed the body ideally. The scars that covered his right side only added to the absolute charm of the Sith Lord. Obito waited with a smirk on his lips, his yellow eyes following Kakashi’s grey orbs’ movements patiently. 

The silver-haired man wondered if he should kneel again, not daring to ask his Master whether he could rest on the bed. Yet Obito seemed to read through him perfectly and placed one hand on the curve of Kakashi’s ass, pulling him in to sit in his lap.

“I’m waiting for an answer,” he spoke sweetly, swiping a thumb over his pet’s lips. Kakashi licked the digit but before he could suck on it, Obito’s mouth was over his, kissing him. He wasn’t in the mood to go slowly, the kisses were hungry and dominating, showing him where he belonged.

“I… Aa… nghhhh- ” Kakashi wanted to answer once their lips parted. But as soon as he felt his strained cock touch Obito’s, which was getting hard again, his voice died in his throat. All he could make out was a strangled moan.

His Master just grabbed both of their members together, slowly stroking them. The silver-haired man released a series of mewls and whimpers as he felt Obito’s length grow against his, throbbing and making his own tremble with desperate need. 

“How about I help you, then… Would you like to ride it? Would you like to sit on my cock and fuck yourself on it, my pet?”

“Y-yes, yes...!” Kakashi nodded as he struggled to stay coherent, ready to take any kind of a suggestion just to get his release. 

He heard his Master laugh and then heard Obito open a bottle. He knew what it was because just a few seconds later a wet, cool digit was nudging its way into his hole. The Sith Lord didn’t take long with fingering him, soon pushing the second finger in. 

“Are you going to take your Master’s cock nicely, Kakashi?” He asked as he was scissoring him, drawing more moans out of him. 

“Yes… yes… nnngh…” The silver-haired man had to grab onto Obito’s shoulders, lifting his ass and lowering it to help with the stretching and fuck himself on the fingers. His held back orgasm was torture that was making him cry at that point. 

Obito kissed a wet trail once one tear escaped Kakashi’s eyes and pulled his fingers out with a wet pop. He just gave his pet an expectant look, waiting for him to follow through with his wanton need. 

Kakashi felt he didn’t even need to guide his Master’s cock into his hole, it stood hard and throbbing, waiting for him to lower his ass on it. He mewled as he felt the head poke the rim, but he had no patience left in him. He sank on it, taking the entire shaft all at once and cried out with pleasure and at the sudden stretch. 

Obito groaned as well, enjoying the wet heat enveloping his member. He placed one hand on Kakashi’s cock again, stroking it slowly, still controlling his release.

“Do it, then, my lovely pet. Fuck yourself on my cock until you cum,” his voice was husky, a low lustful growl. 

The silver-haired man didn’t need any more motivation to start moving his hips. He immediately set on a desperate, fast pace as soon as he got used to the stretch. Kakashi bounced on Obito’s shaft crying from the overwhelming pleasure. His cock leaked in his Master’s hand, constantly twitching with the denied orgasm, ready to shoot out its load at any time. 

“Ah- ah- ah- fu… fuck… P-please!” Tears streamed down Kakashi’s face and all Obito did was wipe them away and kiss his lips from time to time, muffling the needy pleas. 

“See, this... is how you should’ve been begging... since the start…” The Sith Lord was having trouble speaking, the pleasure making him groan as well. “If you want it… Then tell me what you are. Tell me you’re my sweet, sweet slut, Kakashi…”

The silver-haired man was just focused on moving his hips up and down, on making Obito’s cock hit his prostate over and over again until it would send him over the edge he so desperately needed. Forming a single word was too difficult, his mind emptied with lust alone. 

All that filled his head were the thoughts of the dark-haired man, of his cock filling him up; of his Master, looking so sinfully at him with the bright yellow eyes; of Obito, his lover and the only person to ever satisfy him…

Kakashi threw his head back in a throaty moan as he felt the head of Obito’s cock graze directly over his sweet spot. Everything felt too good, everything was ablaze and filled him with more desire. He was crying from pure pleasure and it was mind-numbing and blissful.

“Yes… Yes… Yes…!” He was mewling without thinking. “My Mas...ter’s… Slut… Just your… pet… O-Obito!”

He wasn’t even done moaning his name and Kakashi was cumming, the hold on his cock gone. His member twitched violently in the Sith Lord’s hand, sputtering out ropes of white till the last drop. He screamed in ecstasy, the orgasm making him shake all over. It was too much, almost making him black out right there and then. 

Kakashi wasn’t sure when he’d even slumped over, resting his head on Obito’s shoulder. His entire body was trembling and his breaths were heavy yet too shallow. The cock in his ass was telling him it wasn’t over, though. His member was limp in his Master’s hold, Obito stopped stroking it for now. 

Through the haze, Kakashi thought he should’ve been elsewhere by now, he shouldn’t be accepting the embrace of the Dark Side like that. He barely remembered he was supposed to be a Jedi. But it didn’t matter anymore. Not as Obito murmured into his hair, planting a soft kiss.

“You’re so lovely.” His tone was still low and hungry for more, though. “But your Master isn’t done yet.”

As he said that, the black-haired Sith Lord pulled out and made Kakashi lie face down on the bed. He groped his thighs, positioning his legs so that the silver-haired man’s ass would be up in the air. Before Kakashi could whine at the loss, his cock was back inside of him.

Obito’s thrusts imitated the same brutal pace Kakashi had set up before, so close to his own release. His member felt thicker than before, though, the head hitting the prostate so more easily. It stretched Kakashi’s hole further, making him whine and whimper.

“Do you like it?” His Master laughed darkly. “The Dark Side offers many… possibilities. I can show you the kind of pleasure… You’d have never imagined. Just look how well you’re taking me…”

He fucked his pet harder and harder, making Kakashi clutch onto the mattress with whatever strength he had left. The silver-haired man thought of nothing more, just his Master’s cock driving into his sweet spot over and over again. It was all he wanted, all he needed, all that would satisfy him, make him happy. 

Kakashi made another garbled noise as he felt Obito howl in pleasure and spill into him with more erratic, final thrusts. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his tongue fell out of his mouth. He shuddered, feeling almost the same kind of bliss as he’d orgasmed just a few minutes before. He wasn't sure if it was another orgasm, unable to comprehend anything through the pleasure. 

It was good, it felt good, it was his place. Under Obito, serving his Master, being fucked by him and cumming as many times as he was made to. When the black-haired man pulled out, letting his seed flow out of his pet’s hole, Kakashi slumped on the bed and sighed happily. 

Obito was right next to him, caressing his hair, pulling him close into his embrace and murmuring sweet words. But Kakashi could hardly make them out anymore. He just knew he wanted this, he wanted to be Obito’s and to stay by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
